1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular cell for supporting and protecting electronic cards usable more especially, but not exclusively, in forming cell-like card holding structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally the construction of multicard electronic devices are juxtaposing and possibly assembling modular cells each containing an electronic card is known. These cells may be constructed from boxes formed in one or more parts, inside which the cards are disposed, or even of support structures each comprising two opposite walls on which are provided two respective slides in which the card is slidingly engaged and is then fixed in position by means of fixing devices provided on said walls. Of course, these cells are adapted so as to allow connector terminal strips to be fixed to the front and/or possibly rear edge portions of the cards and to allow the corresponding connections to pass. They must moreover be accurately designed so as to guarantee good interconnection and assembly conditions which, consequently, considerably increases their cost of manufacture and increases the assembly time.
The aim of the invention is therefore to overcome these disadvantages. It provides a modular cell of simple design, easily constructable by mass production methods from an inexpensive material, and consequently of a low cost price.